The Journey of Suzaku Kururugi
by Tyler Ci Britannia
Summary: What happens when Suzaku reconciles with all of his friends, and world peace is achieved. Only for it to be shattered by an advanced knightmare frame the likes of which the world has ever seen.
1. Pain, Decit, and Hijackings

**A/N this is my first fan fic and I have no idea if it is going to be good or not so feedback is welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, Pizza hut, or a condo in Nevada.**

**Welcome to version 2.0 submitted 6/19/10. **

_**Pain, Deceit, and Hijackings**_

Lancelot sat there motionless in the hanger. Its pilot knight of seven Suzaku Kururugi sat waiting for orders to engage a rouge faction of the Britannian royal guard.

The royal guard was convinced by Zero to kidnap Odysseus Eu Britannia.

"Damn Lelouch", thought Suzaku as a rush of memories came to him.

_The pain came back too…_

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the optimistic Lloyd Aspuld.

"Congratulations we just got permission to have some fun", said Lloyd as he threw the Lancelot's key and hit a surprised Suzaku in the head.

"Damn it Lloyd you think it is time to crack jokes the first prince of Britannia has been kidnapped and we don't even know if he is still alive!" said Suzaku has his pain and anger flourished at the thought of his former friend Lelouch.

"No reason to yell my boy. That is the reason I gave you the key from here I really don't feel like getting punched again." said Lloyd remembering the battle of Tokyo which was just over a year before.

"Sorry Lloyd I just have a lot on my mind", said Suzaku realizing how loud he was saying his words.

"Well lad you outrank me now anyway so there is no reason to argue now." said Lloyd as he walked away.

"Oh and Cecile don't forget to make sure Suzaku gets his gift, said the earl before he left the room.

"That's right I almost forgot! Suzaku Viceroy Nunnally sent this to you, said Cecile has she lifted a notebook out of a nearby compartment.

"She said this was found when they cleaned the government building".

"Hm...okay than Cecile" Said Suzaku as he took the notebook and climbed into Lancelot.

He opened the front cover and tears stared to roll down his eyes.

It was a diary, the diary of the late princess Euphemia Li Britannia. He flipped to a random page a started reading.

"_Today I met a young honorary Britannian soldier as if that matters his name was Suzaku Kururugi son of the late prime minster of Japan. He was kind and caring. I met him while jumping out of a window I don't know what I was thinking, but maybe it was fate. We walked around and I found a cat, although it seemed to have a grudge with Suzaku and bit him. After seeing the settlement I asked him to take me to the Shinjuku Ghetto. He did and in a polite way too. We went to the memorial where some students were taking pictures. The kids were extremely prejudiced; alas this is to be expected of all Britannians. Eventually some Japanese decided that they had enough and started harassing the students Suzaku ran right in there and stopped it. Despite his best efforts I still had to save him. However our mourning ended abruptly. When he heard a raging battle and rushed into the scene in his knightmare frame. I foolishly followed him to stop the fighting when he came and saved me from some sort of weapon. I then revealed my identity as princess and sub- viceroy. Suzaku gave me the classic royal treatment and I decided right then and there that I have to keep an eye on this one"._

Suzaku was astonished.

He had no idea that Euphy even kept a diary let alone wrote about him.

He remembered the day the Lelouch had used his geass to make her slaughter the elevens; or rather the Japanese as Euphy would have wanted them to have been called.

"Elevens…. He had called himself and his people a mere number" Thought Suzaku.

He stayed deep in thought until his concentration was broken by the blaring missile alert system.

He wondered where the missile was coming from. The first recon squad had declared the area clear just moments ago, and Intel had stated that the Black Knights were not set to arrive for another hour.

Lancelot being the advanced knightmare that it is dodged the missile was ease, but Suzaku was surprised to see a knightmare on one of the lower islands.

The knightmare appeared to be a Sutherland, nonetheless Suzaku rushed towards it dodging missiles and slash harkins.

The once dark communication screen sparked to live to show the face of Cecile.

"Suzaku it's a tra-"Was all she managed to say before the screen once again went dark.

Suzaku watched in despair as Lancelot lost power and eventually shutdown altogether.

Suzaku drew his pistol and pulled the emergency ejection lever. His effort was in vain however as he was already surrounded by royal guards brandishing machine guns.

One of the men rushed over and bashed him in the face. Before he could react he was spun around had the barrel of the man's machine gun placed firmly on his back.

The man pushed him into a desolate patch of woods, which Suzaku had not seen from the air.

One of the men went over to a tree and revealed a secret compartment and input a code.

It seemed that that the whole island shook as the ground descended into an underground structure."Just like Nartia" thought Suzaku as they descended deep into the islands crust.

The structure was huge in the only glimpse he saw Suzaku noted an impressive 50 Sutherlands.

They then blindfolded him and led him to a chamber he was thrown in the room and then heard a voice. "It couldn't be" thought Suzaku.

"Suzaku Kururugi you are here by stripped of your title of knight of seven and made the personal night of myself Euphemia li Britannia"

He took his blindfold off.

"Euphy how you can still be alive I saw zero shoot you how is it possible you survived!" said Suzaku as tears ran down his eyes remembering the event without missing a detail.

"Death is something for the weak I am no longer Princess Euphy. I am the 99th Empress of the holy Britannian Empire Euphemia li Britannia" Said Euphy in a cold dark way.

"That is impossible Charles is the emperor, and even if he was dead Od… it was you wasn't it! You framed Zero" Said Suzaku

"Now frame is such a harsh word Suzaku" Said Euphy.

"You can't be Euphy. She would never be so cruel" Said Suzaku as he drew his pistol.

The royal guard raised their weapons and prepared to fire, but stopped when Euphy commanded them to put down their weapons.

"Now now Suzaku my dear would you really shoot the woman you love?" Stated Euphy in a cynical way

"How DARE you! You taint her memory with deceit" Yelled Suzaku

"Now no reason to get…" Said Euphy before she got shot by Suzaku

Suzaku was prepared to die, Hell! He wanted to die. He had shot Euphy….

However fate seemed to have different plans, the Avalon busted in giving a wide range of covering fire giving time for Suzaku to make it to the rope that had been thrown down to him.

"We managed to retrieve Lancelot as well, not that you made it easy for us to do so." said Lloyd's familiar voice.

Suzaku grabbed onto the rope that was dropped to him and climbed aboard the massive sky ship

As soon as he was aboard he rushed to the hanger and into his gleaming white knightmare preparing to launch into the raging battle below.

However all too soon he realized that Lloyd had the key.

In a joking light hearted manner Suzaku warned Lloyd that if he didn't hand over the key he would have to punch him again.

"Has much as I would like to watch my baby destroy some Sutherlands things have taken a turn for the worse. That little stunt we just pulled to save you has lost us our shields, and most of the knightmares we had. On top of that we have orders to fall back with the rest of the militaries forced in the region to Area 11. Orders come from the Knight of One Bismarck himself." Stated Lloyd in his usual goofy manner

The Avalon quickly left the island being covered by the remaining knightmares on the ground. In their rush to make it back to Area 11 however they neglected to notice the anomaly on their sensors.

Soon an army of Black Knights including new airships uncloaked and began to board the Avalon.

Security forces onboard tried to resist the Black Knight, but they were tired, morale was low, and they were horribly outgunned.

Suzaku tried to raise the spirits of the men and lead a defense, but when he had almost accomplished his goal he was captured and escorted to one of the holding cells where he awaited an audience with Lelouch, otherwise known has Zero.

Suzaku sat in his cell for what seemed like hours until he finally heard footsteps and Zero came into sight.

"Suzaku Kururugi I expected one of the knights of twelve to put up more of a fight" said zero in his standard manner.

"Since we are alone Lelouch I see no reason we can't drop the formalities" Said Suzaku sure that it was Lelouch behind the mask.

He was surprised when Zero took off his helmet and revealed long green hair, and sparkling amber eyes.

"Well if my darling Lelouch was here I am sure that he would give some long impressive speech but until do you know where I can get some pizza?" Asked C.C

Ever since the Avalon had been boarded and taken over he had been locked in a room with the girl from the capsule. She had told him her name was C.C, and then started bombarding him with questions. "Do you think pizza hut delivers to giant ships in mid air?" Or something to that extent, he had tried not to listen.

He was nearly asleep from boredom when he heard explosions, and saw Britannian knightmares outside.

He heard the intimidating voice of the Knight of One demanding the surrender of the Black Knights and the safe return of the Avalon and all of its crew. He went on to state that if the demands were not met in a timely manner that he would have the entire forces including the heavy artillery knightmare Mordred open fire on the ship.

Suzaku observed C.C put on the Zero costume over her white jacket, and tuck her hair into the helmet. She then grabbed Lloyd and himself, and took them to the bridge. She had decided to call their bluff and opened a video channel to Bismarck himself.

"Lloyd eventually one of the sides is going to open fire and we will die as the result. We have to escape now while we can" whispered Suzaku

"Oh well…wait does that mean I will never taste pudding again." Said Lloyd obviously not taking the situation seriously

He quickly scanned that area around him, and saw the familiar red hair of Kallen ace pilot of the Guren walking to the hanger.

He looked around once more to ensure that no one was watching him and made his move.

He charged at Kallen and grabbed her by the neck, and put her in a headlock.

"You idiot let GO OF ME!" yelled Kallen.

"I don't think so" said Suzaku as he held his grip firm around her neck and moved to the Lancelot.

When he got to the Lancelot he let her go noticing the tears run down her eyes.

"Kallen I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you" Said Suzaku as he looked her in the eyes.

"Shut up you fool" Said Kallen as she passionately kissed him and then proceeded to immediately slap him across the face.

"Just go…NOW!" Screamed Kallen her face red with rage

Suzaku wasted no time in heeding her words, and scrambled into the cockpit of the Lancelot, and launched out of the hanger.

"Now that is what I call bitter sweet" Said Suzaku as he remembered the first time he had shared a kiss with Kallen

_It was just after the death of his true love Euphemia li Britannia. He decided to make a meeting with Kallen to discuss how far would Zero would go to rule the world. Of course this did not turn out how he expected. He met with Kallen on one of the rare moments off the battlefield after he had figured out her identity. It somehow managed to go from Zero to a friendly wrestling match. It was a tough fight, but eventually he had her pinned. He looked deep into her eyes, but before he could make his move she made hers. She pressed her lips against his as the rolled of the mat. He returned this kiss with the same passion. It lasted for maybe 2 seconds until Kallen realized that this was her enemy and ran off with tears running down her cheeks._

It was not long after that that he learned Gino was secretly dating her. Not to say it broke his heart, but it still hurt.

He however was used to pain as he remembered the first time he had kiss Euphy.

_It was the day she announced the special administrative district of Japan. She was worried about the whole announcement and kept nervously babbling when Suzaku decided to help her by surprisingly kissing her. At first he thought that he had done went too far until she returned the kiss with the same power as his. They stayed there in perfect peace until a knock came at the door and they quickly had to compose themselves. He remembered the humor and remembered the pain that came soon after. The devastating pain which had left him hollow and empty inside. To deal with it he thought about taking refrain, but decided that is not what Euphy would have wanted._

He ignored the radio chatter from his commander telling him to return to the battlefield.

He landed in one of the hangers for a hotel on the coast. When he reached the lobby he saw that quite a crowd had gathered. At the forefront of the crowd was his classmate Milly Ashford. He ignored her and continued onto one of the rooms reserved for military personnel, and quickly fell asleep.

**A/N 6/18/09 originally two chapters I combined to make one chapter. Feedback of all kind is appreciated. If I made any major mistakes or made people seem OOC please inform me in your review.**

6/19/09**Chapter two part one is finished just waiting for feedback before posting to make sure I should stay on this path. If not Chapter two part two will be the finale of this series and a new story will be made.**

**6/19/09** I have had a great start on Chapter two part two. Might post Sunday and end it with a cliffhanger with loose ends that could be a chapter three or the end of a story. Similar to the ending of R2- _**so says Tyler Vi Britannia 456th**_ _**emperor of the revenge kingdom.**_

**10/28/09**: After a long break I have decided to come back. I have updated some grammar, but kept the overall structure the same.

**6/19/10 Look at that almost a year to the date and I have finally started Operation Rebirth an effort to improve all of my existing stories. If you have any suggestions on how I can improve please do not hesitate to PM me or state so in the review section. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Pizza and Passion

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS OR ANY OTHER COMPANY MENTONED IN THIS STORY.**

**6/19/10 Revised as part of Operation Rebirth an effort to improve all of my existing stories.**

Suzaku awoke on the floor of his room with the building shaking. His head hurt tremendously, and he was still dazed from sleep.

He heard the voice of Zero over a loud speaker stating that the hanger was now under control of the black knights and that all civilians including press members should leave now or risk execution.

Suzaku heard footsteps in the hallway. He lay in wait being as quiet as he could until he heard the footsteps fade away.

He needed information. He decided to turn on T.V on the mute setting. He quickly turned on the subtitles as well.

He saw Milly's as he quickly read the words that scrolled across the screen.

"We are here outside the Coastal Hotel where after an intense battle with Britannian Military Forces the black knights have taken over. Reports state that the knight of seven Suzaku Kururugi is still inside the building. His knightmare the seventh generation Lancelot has been reported to be under the control of the black knights.

Suzaku could almost kill himself after he realized that he left the key to the Lancelot in the cockpit.

"Those footsteps I heard earlier must be part of an effort to search the rooms" Thought Suzaku

Suzaku waited until he heard the footsteps of the same black knights that had ran past his room prior, and spin kicked out of the door. The two black knights lay incapacitated on the floor.

Quickly he grabbed one of the black knights pistols, and delivered a burst of shots into what appeared to be their commander.

Suzaku started to rush down the hallway desperate to make it to the Lancelot.

As soon he turned the corner he ran into Kallen.

Before he had a chance think of a plan he was on his stomach, and Kallen was on top of his back.

"Damn it Kallen when are you going to realize your no match for me" Said Suzaku as he brought his legs up around Kallen's neck and flung her off.

"Yeah right pretty boy." Said Kallen as she copied Suzaku spin kick almost perfectly.

"She's good almost as good as me." Thought Suzaku. He grabbed her foot and flung her into the cold metal wall of the hallway.

She tried to counter, but Suzaku predicted this and stopped her.

Kallen was stuck against the wall with Suzaku's forearm keeping her neck against the wall.

Suzaku pulled his gun and aimed it at her face. "You let me live on the Avalon so I am returning the favor" Said Suzaku as he ran down the hall and into the hanger where Kallen knew a trap was waiting for the unsuspecting knight of twelve.

Suzaku stopped right before the door to the hanger. "Knowing Lelouch he has some kind of trap waiting for him." Thought Suzaku as he cautiously moved forward

In truth Lelouch had no plans what so ever that was the work of the ever reckless Tamaki. He was busy with "more important matters".

Lelouch had just finished overseeing the deployment of troops outside of the hotel area. He was tired and had a stabbing pain in his head, presumably from stress. He walked down the hallway and entered one of many rooms on the Avalon. This one however he had chosen as his personal room.

When he walked in he immediately spotted C.C with pizza in hand.

"C.C….How could you possibly have pizza when we are in the middle of a war zone?" Asked a dumbfounded Lelouch.

"Simple my darling I sent Ohgi to the pizza hut down the street as soon as we landed" Said C.C

"Where is Ohgi now then." said Lelouch.

"I sent him to get me another one" Said C.C in her classic tone

"WHAT! Then who is in command at the hotel" Screamed a startled Lelouch knowing that Todoh was away working out a treaty with the E.U

"I think I left Tamaki in charge" said C.C obviously caring more about her pizza.

"You… left…TAMAKI IN CHARGE!" said Lelouch remembering the incident at Ashford Academy.

"Did I do something wrong." Said C.C in the same confused manner as when a cat took zero's mask.

"You really are a witch aren't you" Said Lelouch in is now mellow voice.

"My darling you should really know that by now." Said C.C as she stood up and kissed Lelouch.

Lelouch returned with even more might as they fell to the floor.

"Well at least you did not leave Tamaki with some hot head like Kallen." Said Lelouch

"Well…." C.C said before being interrupted by Lelouch.

"YOU LEFT KALLEN UNDER COMMAND OF TAMAKI!" said Lelouch as he put on his mask and ran to take command of a situation he was sure by now a mess.

Suzaku had walked through the door as slow as possible, but was shot in the shin right away and dropped his gun.

"Well, well, well what do we have here knight of the round Suzaku Kururugi. Zero will promote me if I take care of you." said Tamaki as he put the gun to Suzaku's head.

Kallen not knowing the plan walked to the door and was surprised to say the least a gun to Suzaku's head.

Without thinking of the repercussions and thinking solely of keeping Suzaku alive pulled her gun, and shot Tamaki in that hand.

"Leave him alone Zero will want him alive." Said Kallen realizing how close she had come to losing the only person she had ever really loved. Sure she "loved" Gino, but he was a poor substitute for Suzaku. He had been the first person she ever loved, and the danger he represented attracted her even more.

"Kallen…"Said a stunned Suzaku

"Just get out of here you fool" Said Kallen as she kissed him goodbye.

Suzaku limbed to Lancelot and flew it as well as he could to the nearest hospital.

Zero arrived to a scene of total chaos, Kallen had her gun trained on Tamaki's heart with tears rolling down her eyes. Tamaki had suffered a gunshot wound to the hand and the rest of the black knights were looking at each other doing nothing like idiots.

Zero announced his precese and watched as every black knight stood in attention save Tamaki, and Kallen. He walked slowly towards Kallen making sure that every step he took was watched in anticipation and fear by his soldiers.

"What has happened here Q1" Said Zero in a serious tone.

Kallen gave a quick salute followed by a sir, and proceeded to tell Zero exactly what had happened.

"Suzaku over powered me in the hallway. As soon as I regained my composure I followed him to where we are now. I deduced from what I saw that Suzaku had somehow surprised Tamaki and shot him in the hand. When I walked in the door he took me as a human shield to ensure that no black knights would fire on him. He then left in Lancelot." Said Kallen with sweat rolling down her face.

"Hey now wait a se..." That is all Tamaki had time to say before Kallen stepped on his injured hand.

Zero could easily see through this lie and realized Kallen's full extent of her feelings for Suzaku, and knew that it could possibly turn into a problem later, but for now he would remain silent.

Suzaku had spent several hours in the E.R getting the bullet removed from his leg. He had required stitches, and was not allowed to walk or pilot a knightmare for that matter for a week at the least.

Now he was laying in a hospital bed watching a news report explaining that the black knights had left soon after the escape of knight of seven Suzaku Kururugi. He was feeling worse than usual. The diary had opened old wounds, and Kallen had opened old feelings. He decided to delve deeper into Euphy's diary, and flipped to one of the last entries.

"_Today I thought about Suzaku…again. It seems lately that I can't stop thinking about my knight. I read some old stories, and the idea of Suzaku in shining armor seems appealing. Maybe that is why I like seeing him in Lancelot. He almost died today, but Zero who I suspect is my half-brother Lelouch saved him. They destroyed an entire enemy base together. When I thought about him almost dying I felt like I had saw the future life of myself disappear. I care about Suzaku more than anyone else, and if he dies I am not sure if I could go on. My idea of the special administrative zone of Japan will put me in the line of fire. If Suzaku ever sees this after my demise I want you to move on."_

Suzaku was stunned at the pre-planning and strength of Euphy. He decided from that moment on that he would move on, and stop dwelling in the past.

He suddenly realized that Odysseus was still missing. Due to recent events he had neglected to inform anyone that Odysseus was not present on the island. Suzaku defied the doctor's orders, and walked to the nearest phone.

He contacted Prime Minister Schneizel. Schneizel had answered and was informed by Suzaku what happened. Schneizel informed Suzaku that Odysseus was no longer top priority, and that he was to join knight 1, 3, 6 to take back the Avalon.

Suzaku started to walk out the door of the E.R when the doctor caught him. He tried to force him back to bed, but even in his weakened state he shook him off. The doctor realizing that he could not stop Suzaku had given him powerful pain killers, and told him to take them only if the pain is unbearable.

Suzaku was the last knight of the round to arrive. They would have no support, as all military forces would be focusing on their normal duties.

The knights could already see the Avalon, and they were awed and fearful at the same time four new Hardron canons floated around the Avalon poised to attack. The knights knew that one blast from those cannons would be enough to destroy their knightmare frames, and would make taking back the Avalon all that much harder.

Anya was the taken aback when a giant version of her Stark Hardron Cannon came into view.

Bismarck who was the current commander went against the prime minister and ordered the knights to let it be for now and to focus on the search for Odysseus.

They returned to the island that Suzaku met the fake Euphy and found it in ruins.

"If he was here he is not anymore" Said Suzaku.

They were getting ready to leave when they saw a new knightmare.

It took off and sped away faster than Suzaku could follow "Oh no you don't" Said Gino as his Triston transformed and followed.

"Gino don't it could be a t…" Said Suzaku before all communications were lost with Gino.

Everyone suspected it but no one had the guts to say it. Gino the knight of three was dead.

Suzaku was at a loss of words. The first thing that came to mind was to inform Kallen, and so he did. He used his phone and contacted her using her personal line.

She picked up her phone with a standard hello, but her tone quickly changed when she find out Suzaku was the one on the line. When he informed her the reason of his calling she fell silent.

He could hear her sobs over the phone…Kallen usually tried to be so strong, but love was her weakness.

"Kallen I'm sorry you know Gino he just took off. We all know how he i… was." Said Suzaku"

Yes I know Suzaku he was always first one into the fight and the last one out.

"Suzaku…can you come over later" Said Kallen

She had no idea what she was saying, but she said it anyway.

"Sure, Kallen…I know it is hard, but time heals all wounds" Said Suzaku

He knew he was lying through his teeth he still had not lost any of the pain when he had lost Euphy.

Suzaku hung up the phone. He knew the knights still had a job to do, but that didn't stop them from going after the knightmare Gino chased. They cautiously followed that path that the knightmare and Gino left behind. The eventually picked up over 200 knightmares which appeared to be Vincents on radar. They were all standing on an island similar to the one Suzaku found Euphy's imposter.

When the knights picked them up they came to a dead halt, and Bismarck started to order the other knights into positions.

"Anya prepare for a sneak attack fly up as high as you can go and fire your Stark Hardron Cannon down upon them. Suzaku I want you to fly in there and start destroying them as soon as Anya fires. I will come from the flank and hit their rear guard." Said Knight of One Bismarck

Anya followed orders to the key; she charged her cannon to maximum power and fired a three shot burst. However a shield similar to the on the Avalon negated the blast completely

The knightmares seemed to ignore any disturbance, and continued to stand on the island oblivious to their surroundings.

Suzaku pushed Lancelot as fast as it could go, but to no avail the shield blocked the knightmare in mid air.

A loud roar was soon heard, and the clouds above the knights of the round started to part. Almost as if it descended from heaven the Avalon took the field. Its Hardron cannons were already spinning at an impressive speed.

Lelouch broadcasted a message over all channels informing the knights of the round that he zero of the black knights would be taken Odysseus prisoner.

When he was done speaking a red glow filled the air. The source was the Hardron cannons. Soon a humming could be heard. Suddenly the cannons fired, and after pausing slightly to take down the shields hit the island causing a massive explosion. Many of the enemy knightmare frames were destroyed.

Squads of knightmares and troop transports marked with the black knight logo deployed to the island. Soon however a loud noise could be heard, and the island it's self started to sink into the murky water below. Suzaku was the only one loyal to Britannia to make it to the island on time. The shields reformed and water was kept out. The black knights stormed the fortress which now could be seen from any part of the island as it hanged over soldiers and knightmares alike.

The black knights set up a command post, and proceeded to launch a full out attack. From within the fortress lasers shot out decimating the black knight's forces. Suzaku watched in awe and fear as the black knights were slaughtered.

Suzaku followed the remaining black knight forces to the fortress and managed to dodge the intense laser fire. It was almost as if they weren't aiming for him though as they seemed to scarcely missing him each time. He soon made it to some type of gateway and decided to dive in. When he went he was teleported out of his knightmare and onto the ground below.

He was soon greeted by the princess of Britannia Euphemia li Britannia.

Suzaku immediately flinched back with the memories of the false Euphy rooted deep in his mind. He was however too slow to dodge the incoming hug fast, and when he landed on his back with her hands around him he knew that this time she was real.

**A/N Whew there is chapter two part one. I know it is kind of Cliché the whole Euphy is alive thing, but Mao survived and he was shot…a lot.**


	3. An invasion, a loss,and another invasion

**Here it is the possible finale I must warn you brush up on you knightmares.**

"Euphy what happened to you Zero shot you and then they said you died of your injuries" Said a once again happy Suzaku.

"The empire needed a scapegoat. That person was me. I was taken here where I have been made head of the advanced weapons and defense research. Not even Schneizel knows about this." Said Euphy in one long breath.

"I missed you so much. Why couldn't you tell me this plan" Said Suzaku now with tears in his eyes.

"It was kept secret from all but my father, but maybe this will make up for it." Said Euphy as she leaned in a kissed Suzaku with the same passion as ever.

"Euphy you hate violence why would you head an organization that makes weapons?" Asked Suzaku

"I only make defensive weapons and usually I don't have to use them I am surprised my shield was broke at all."

"What about all of the knightmares one of them KILLED GINO!" screamed Suzaku remembering his lost friend.

"That must have been the experimental knightmare." Said Euphy.

"The what?" asked Suzaku feeling awful losing his temper for a moment.

"It is part of a grid system capable of projecting a shield anywhere on the planet.

It has automated defense systems and is constantly moving at high speeds.

It must have analyzed Gino as a threat and activated it evasive maneuvers.

Gino then must have landed a shot on it and responded by firing hidden Hardron turrets.

They are a new advancement in technology able of firing at the speeds of an assault rifle it completely rips through any frame.

It is however possible that it only used the stun ray and communication blocker which would send the knightmare on autopilot to land as soon as it could." Said Euphy.

"So does that mean Gino is alive?" Said Suzaku.

"Depending on the actions Gino took it is possible?" Said Euphy

"I have something important to tell you Euphy. I saw an imposter of you on one of the islands. I killed her, but she had Odysseus do you know where he is." Said Suzaku barely remembering his mission after seeing the gentle face of his love Euphy.

"As a matter of fact I do. Because he is the first prince he has exclusive power to oversee the development of the future defense of Britannia.

However to keep the secret of our project a fake kidnapping was arranged.

Odysseus was not kidnapped, but merely played a role.

He was then taken here.

As for the imposter we could not have you investigating deeper in to my death.

It was a security protocol and a prototype spy bot" Said Euphy.

Suzaku stunned that all he had done was for nothing threw into a rage and left.

He got in Lancelot and with his anger fired his Hardron cannon separating the sea itself.

He took off in search of Gino, and off in search for the remainder of his love for Euphy.

She had lied, She had almost killed Gino, and worst of all she used him as a pawn.

These thoughts kept racing through his head. He knew in his heart though that Euphy was still the same person that he had loved from the day she fell out of heaven, or rather a building.

Perhaps it was him that had changed.

After he lost Euphy he became dark and more aggressive.

He had given up everything he had believed in for advancement in rank.

He was still deep in the mind numbing thought when he saw the shine of metal on an island below.

He landed and saw Gino sitting on a homemade hammock, but when he saw Suzaku he jumped back and got twisted in the net. "Suzaku how you doing?" Said Gino in his ever causal joking manner.

"Uh….fine Gino why are you on a hammock" Said a surprised Suzaku.

"Well I was chasing after the knightmare when it shot me with some kind of weapon. I then lost control and landed here weird right" Said Gino

"Here" Said Suzaku as he threw his phone to Gino "Kallen was worried"

"About what?" asked Gino

"When we lost communication with you I thought you had died. I called Kallen to tell her." Said Suzaku

"Thank you Suzaku I am glad it was you that told her" Said Gino

"I'll send a message for transport to be sent" Said Suzaku Suzaku waited for thirty minutes with Gino until the transport arrived.

Suzaku took off in Lancelot, and regrouped with the knights of the round.

When he reached were he was surprised to be at the coast of the E.U with a huge army. After a brief scan of the area he had determined this: 1,000+ Sutherland Knightmare frames 20,000+ Non-Knightmare combat vehicles 5 knights of the round (including himself) 15 massive air ships 200+ Vincent Knightmare frames "Bismarck this is Suzaku Kururugi why is there a massive army at island" Said Suzaku

"We are planning on taking back the Avalon. It has moved into the recently conquered Chinese federation. Not only have that but all remaining forces of the E.U moved into a position to attack the mainland if we take too many forces out of the army. We are moving princess Euphy's defense knightmares into place. When they are in place we will gain massive reinforcements, but we must distract the enemy or we will be crushed if they figure out our plan." Said Bismarck

"The E.U... doesn't Schneizel have a treaty with them?" asked a now interested Suzaku.

"He had one. The E.U is using the black knights as protection. As long as the black knights are still around and are military resources are dedicated to them the E.U is left unchecked.

Over the past few weeks we have been so busy with the black knights we did not notice the knightmare build up in the E.U." Said Bismarck.

Suzaku and the rest of the invasion force moved to the coast and started a bombardment. 2 hours later the 500 knightmares and 1500 helicopters of the 1st recon wave moved in.

At first things were going good the knightmares had secured the port city of Dalian, and the helicopters moved 545 miles south to capture the population capital Shanghai with no enemies.

Then the first wave of defenders were sent forward and reinforced both cities.

It was not until the support and long range artillery troops moved in that the counter attack began. In Shanghai the helicopters saw what seemed to be a moving green sea.

In reality it was the 5,000 Gang Lou that had come to reoccupy Shanghai.

The greatly outnumbered air units fought until the last one was destroyed by a random cannon blast.

The Britannian controlled Bamides were moving to the city of Dalian when they were caught off guard by a small group of Akatsuki which floated in a destroyed all of them before they had a chance to send a message.

Simultaneously the Sutherlands guarding Dalian were destroyed by a combined force of Akatsuki and the Guren.

This left the reinforcement squads in complete confusion.

As they tried to retreat the Shen Hu cut them off.

They tried to go the other way only to be block by the four holy swords.

Then the Guren showed up with Zero and 200 Akatsuki knightmare frames.

With the reinforcement squads outnumbered, and outgunned they surrendered. Knight of one Bismarck could only watch in horror as the invasion failed. "How can this be we had everything in place" Thought Bismarck

As soon as he finished thinking the Mordred fired it Hardron Cannon destroying the entire Britannia fleet in one blast.

"ANYA! What are you doing" Said Gino as he destroyed her float system with his MVS pole arm.

As the knightmare fell deep into the ocean Anya ejected.

She landed right where Zero had predicted.

"Just as you planned Zero due to my attack the invasion is in full retreat." Said a geass influenced Anya.

"Good the E.U can now move in against the Britannia mainland." Said Zero.

The retreat was successful, but by the time they had made it back to conquered territory they had learned that the shields guarding the mainland had been destroyed.

Knowing of only one craft could break through the shields the battle weary soldiers knew the a fight with the Avalon was quickly approaching.

Already low on supplies, tired, and have been on the move for 29 hours straight the soldiers were thinking mutiny when the Avalon came into view.

Seeing the massive ship even made the supervisors shake in their boots.

The Avalon now had even more fire power.

The experimental Hardron turrets that Euphy had designed were now covering the ships.

They took positions just outside radar range, but what they did not know is that Avalon now has upgraded sensors and destroyed over 30 knightmares.

During the retreat to the fall back position 20 more Sutherlands were destroyed.

Soon the battle began.

Bismarck formed his troops in small squads of five and dispersed them in key positions.

Suddenly Suzaku saw a flash of red and knew it was the Guren. He opened a chat with Kallen.

"Kallen this is a battle you cannot win alone. Four knights of the round are here you are out numbered." Said Suzaku

" I will die before I surrender to Britannia!" Said Kallen as she launched her single slash harken.

Suzaku easily dodged the slash harken, but was caught off guard by the speed of the Guren.

As soon as he looked back at the Guren it was in attacking range. He would have been done for if it was not for Gino who blocked it with his pole arm which was then destroyed.

"Kallen I beg of you withdraw. I am not sure if I could live without you. Bismarck is coming and he isn't the knight of one for no reason. So please I beg of you withdraw." Said a teary eyed Gino.

"I'm sorry but I can't." said Kallen

It was then that Bismarck arrived Kallen tried to put up a resistance, but his geass allowed him to overpower her.

He was about to deliver a killing blow when Gino fired his slash harkens at Bismarck.

Bismarck blocked with Excalibur and slashed the Tristan in half.

Gino ejected before the Tristan exploded.

Occupied with Gino and Kallen Bismarck did not notice the black knight controlled Mordred.

Anya still under the influence of Lelouch's Geass watched as the Galahad exploded without the pilot ejecting.

Kallen flew away at full speed the Galahad exploded and rescued Gino.

Suzaku realized that he no longer had the advantage ordered a full retreat as he surrendered to give the allied knightmares time to pull back.

He exited Lancelot surrounded by an armed escort.

The Guren came into the hanger and Kallen came out with Gino.

"Suzaku and Gino I have something to tell both of you. For a long time even while dating you Gino I felt attraction to Suzaku, but after the feelings you showed me I think I should do the same. I have lost all interest in you Suzaku. I'm sorry Gino. Gino and Kallen the passionately kissed. You know me always forgiving.

Suzaku was being led away when he was thrown in a room.

The man that tried to kill him was in there alone.

Suzaku was in no position to fight back he was blindfolded and handcuffed.

Then came a bang and everything turned white as Suzaku fell to the ground with a burning feeling in his chest.

**Well there it is the possible finale.**


	4. Chapter 3 Preview

Suzaku awoke with a pain in his chest and Kallen, Gino, and Lelouch in his Zero costume.

"Suzaku are you ok? we found you in a closet with a weird guy bleeding. Then Zero went in and talked to him alone, and the next thing we know he opens the hanger doors and jumps out." Said Gino

"Tamaki was punished by demotion I guess he couldn't stand it" Said Zero.

"We have lost a long time member of the Black Knights. I will declare a ship wide mourning." Said an depressed Kallen.

Suzaku stayed bed ridden for a couple days until he was given free reign of the ship. When confronted about this Zero said "Go ahead try to escape. Last time I checked you have no knightmare and we have a giant cannon.

Suzaku went around the ship finally finding his old room only to see it had been occupied by Kallen.

When he walked in he saw Gino and Kallen on the bed(fully clothed of course) sharing a passionate kiss. He just quietly walked away...

**A/N You really think I would end it that early no way.**

**This chapter will contain more humor, a time jump, and a fake epilouge.**

**Expect it to be up to 4x as long as the rest of the chapters. I am only making it this long to get people into the new world.**

**While writing this chapter I realized that I forgot Nunally and many other members of the black knights, and others so I may add some of them.**

**Due to the nature of this chapter many of the older knightmares will be used even going back to third generation. **

**Also study your world geography. That is the reason that it is taking a long time to write this one. **

**  
Expect it to hit the fanfiction,net near you Wensday.**


	5. Upgrades for everyone part one

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cheese-kun, Pizza hut, Assassin's creed, anything to do with Code Geass except this fanfiction, and finally a condo in Nevada.**

Suzaku awoke with a pain in his chest and Kallen, Gino, and Lelouch in his Zero costume.

"Suzaku are you ok? we found you in a closet with a weird guy bleeding. Then Zero went in and talked to him alone, and the next thing we know he opens the hanger doors and jumps out." Said Gino

"Tamaki was punished by demotion I guess he couldn't stand it" Said Zero.

"We have lost a long time member of the Black Knights. I will declare a ship wide mourning." Said an depressed Kallen.

Suzaku stayed bed ridden for a couple days until he was given free reign of the ship. When confronted about this Zero said "Go ahead try to escape. Last time I checked you have no knightmare and we have a giant cannon.

Suzaku went around the ship finally finding his old room only to see it had been occupied by Kallen.

When he walked in he saw Gino and Kallen on the bed(fully clothed of course) sharing a passionate kiss. He just quietly walked away.

Next he went to find Zero when he was side tracked with the delicious aroma of food.

Now that he thought about it the author had not fed anybody except C.C for this whole story.

He followed the smell and ended up walking in on Lelouch on his stomach with arm twisted behind him with a green girl on top of him.

"Now Lelouch are you going to give me the credit card or am I going to have to bruise the pretty face of yours." Said the green haired girl.

"I will never give you the credit card witch!"yelled Lelouch who now saw Suzaku.

"Suzaku catch" Said Lelouch has he used he free arm to throw Suzaku the credit card.

Suddenly the girl known as C.C glared at him

"Give...me... the...CARD!" Said C.C right before she charged at him.

Suzaku immediately turned around and ran while yelling at Lelouch that he owes him a feast.

Suzaku ran fast, but the C.C ran faster, and tackled him to the ground.

"Now give me the card" Said a now far passed angry C.C.

Suzaku saw only one option besides giving it to her.

Suzaku aimed and threw it out the nearest open window.

C.C got off him and tried to jump out the window after the guard, but was stopped by Suzaku.

Then she turned and glared at him with a look of pure evil.

"yeah I am going to leave now" said Suzaku as he edged away.

Then C.C- We are sorry due to the T rating of this story we can not tell you of the horrible things C.C did to Suzaku.

Suzaku after his week long coma was told that the all of the empire had fallen except for one advance weapon research and development island.

Suzaku right away realized that it was Euphy.

According to the information he could gather a shield powerful enough to stand up to the new airship fleet of the black knights that had surrounded the island.

Th Avalon now manned once again Lloyd and other members of Camelot flew to the island and had fired a new experimental weapon.

The weapon was designed to be completely useless against knightmares.

It was designed for the single purpose of destroying shields.

Suzaku met with Lelouch and due to who they were fighting he allowed him to leave and join her side.

"I know this is going to be a tactical disaster, but I am allowing you to fight on the side of Euphy. Suzaku I never told you this, but the geass was an accident. After intensive use geass becomes permanently active. I was joking when I told her to kill the Japanese. I thought she was dead so I want to make amins for my actions." Said Lelouch

"For the longest time I hated you. You fueled me with so much rage and deprived me of the only light I could find in the world. I realized that Euphy would want me to forgive you so I did a long time ago. Goodbye Lelouch I hope this isn't the last time we meet." Said Suzaku as he entered Lancelot and took off for the island.

"Rakshata are the bomb and life sensors in place?" asked Zero.

"Yes" Said Rakshata as she laid on her brand new couch.

"Very well as soon as all lifeforms are out of range of the bomb blow it" Said Lelouch with an evil grin on his face.

On his way to the island Suzaku realized that Lancelot was low on power.

Suzaku was directed to land in the generator room where they could recharge his lowly powered knightmare.

"Suzaku!" Said the heavenly voice of Euphy.

"He..." that was all he had time to say before he was tackled and kissed passionately.

He did not fight it.

They continued this and were moving the Euphy's private quarters for what else FOOD!

That is when they felt the shock waves and the entire building lost power.

"It must have been the generator room" Said Euphy

Suzaku ran towards the explosion and remembered that that is where is left Lancelot.

He was not able to make it before the Black Knights broke in.

He ran back to Euphy " Euphy do you know how the Black Knights could have made it past the defenses?" asked Suzaku

"Well Suzaku the GEN-ERA-RAT-OR room just blew up" Said an annoyed Euphy

"oh yeah?" Said Suzaku now feeling dumb.

The Black Knights then came for Euphy.

Suzaku tried to protect her, but they had too many soldiers and he was overwhelmed.

The last thing Suzaku saw was the butt of a rifle hitting him the face.

He awoke in a holding cell with Euphy, but they were later set free on the request of Zero.

Zero met them at the bridge.

"Suzaku Kururugi, and Euphemia Li Britannia I suggest a new order for the world. A world where we follow the political structure of the E.U and the military structure of Britannia. Euphy would become 1st president of America. Suzaku you would become the the first president of Europe. I shall become the first president of Asia. Kallen shall be made Prime minster of Japan and Australia shall stay neutral. Africa will be broken up into three sections. The north to Europe, The west to America, and the east to Asia. The south will be given to Japan." Said Zero

"What you are suggesting is insanity. What makes you think that the E.U shall give up their power." Said Suzaku

"The people have elected us already. Suzaku" Said Zero

"When did you make this plan?" Said Suzaku

"I opened the voting during the invasion of the Chinese Federation." Said Zero

Suzaku agreed to become leader, and the world flourished with peace and prosperity.

"Kallen married Gino in 2020 with a spectacular fire works show after. Lelouch married C.C soon after. The weird thing was that all she wanted for wedding gifts were pizza hut gift cards. C.C was also arrested a mouth after for breaking into Pizza Hut headquarters and stealing the original Cheese-Kun, and the Super-rare-limited-edition editable Cheese-kun. Euphy and I married each other in 2021 in London. The world is in per..." Said Suzaku before alarms blared.

"WARNING WARNING detecting incoming Knightmare frame generation unknown"

Suzaku called Prime Minster Kallen, and President Lelouch, and Gino and then told them to meet him in London with the Guren and Shinkiro, and Tristan

Suzaku jumped into Lancelot and waited for 15 minutes for his friends. He saw people look up at them in fear. 2 ninth generation and two eighth generation knightmares were pretty intimidating.

"Guys the computer picked up an unknown generation knightmare coming this way" Said Suzaku

"Unknown then it must be a... 10th generation knightmare!" Said all of them in unison.

That is when it showed up.

The knightmare was sleek and obsidian black.

Gino rushed in with the remaining parts of Excalibur recovered from the late Bismarck.

The knightmare then pulled out a... stick?

It did not stay that way for long it soon transformed into a perfect replica of Gino's swords.

"No way a weapon replicator?" Said Kallen.

Gino blocked the first attack. He moved in for a upward slash, but it was predicted and the unknown knightmare touched the Tristan and it exploded.

Everyone sighed in relief when they saw Gino in his ejection pod.

Knightmare X held out its hand, and fired a massive energy beam.

Suzaku fired a Hardron cannon, while Kallen used the radiant wave surger as a shield.

It was not enough they were losing the battle when Li Xingke appeared in the Shen Hu and fired his Baryon cannon finally equaling the battle.

Lelouch activated the Shinkiro shields and moved himself between Knightmare X and his friends.

The knightmare then revealed its true power. Its middle body panel flipped around to reveal a shining orb on the knightmare. The orb then fired a blast so powerful it broke through the shields of all the knightmares forcing them to eject.

After they landed Suzaku watched as London was evaporated before his very eyes.

"What are we going to do now. We disbanded all the armies and now none of us have knightmares.

They blinked and the knightmare was gone.

" We have to go see Lloyd and Rakshata they are the only ones who will know what this things is." Said Suzaku

"Kallen and Gino I want you to go find Lloyd, Rakshata and Euphy. Suzaku and Xingke I want you rally the forces of the world. I will go and find some knightmares . We will make our stand in Japan." Said Lelouch

"Why Japan I think that country has suffered enough" Said Kallen.

"I picked Japan because then we have the advantage. It is the only place we have all fought." Said Lelouch

"Fine but remember that is my country" Said Kallen

"Fine but because of the lack of knightmares I am hoping Suzaku at least has a 4th generation lying around somewhere."

"I do have Portland 2s lying around at the presidential harbor in Scarborough." Said Suzaku

With that Kallen and Gino went to America to pick up Euphy and hopefully find Lloyd..

Suzaku and Xingke started with England eventually rallying only 10 retired soldiers and their Sutherlands.

Lelouch took of to China in hopes of finding some left over knightmares from the war.

Kallen and Gino were met with minimal success Euphy had taken a plane back to Europe and Lloyd was somewhere in India.

"Well where next​?" asked Gino

"We should head to India we know Lloyd is there and it is a logical place for Rakshata.

Lelouch met with the most success.

He had stumbled across an abandoned military supply base holding 40 Sutherlands, 200 gang lous, and 10 Vincents.

"Great now we just need pilots." thought Lelouch

Suzaku and Xingke went across the world managing to only gather 100 knightmares and 200 non-knightmare vehicles.

After that they went to Japan with their gathered forces to set up defensive positions.

Kallen and Gino had arrived in India and found Rakshata looking for a new luxury couch.

"Rakshata!" yelled Kallen

"Oh if it isn't the pilot of my perfect child. How is my baby?" Asked Rakshata as she took a deep inhale of her pipe.

"Well it was destroyed." Said Kallen

"That is impossible it is the pinnacle of knightmare technology there is no knightmare frame that can match it." said Rakshata

"This is a new knightmare it destroyed the Shen Hu, Lancelot, and even the Shinkiro in one blast" Said Kallen

"My...BABIES! What did this new knightmare look like!" Said a now insane looking Rakshata

"Um it was black and had a powerful hidden cannon on its chest. Now that I think about it I did not see a float system on it, but it was flying." Said Kallen

"It...can't...be. After the war Lloyd and I designed a 10th generation knightmare frame, but we scratched it because the amount of power drained was too much. Also the pilot would have to be super human Lloyd estimated someone would need to get a 150% on his test." Said Rakshata

"What happened to the plan?" asked Kallen

"Well sense there is no current power source we locked them in a constantly moving deep water knightmare" said Rakshata

"Well we need you and Lloyd to make a counter for it going to make a stand in Tokyo" Said Kallen

"You don't get it dear it is unstoppable. Without a knightmare to counter it we will all be dead my morning." Said Rakshata.

"Can you at least tell us where Lloyd is?" asked Kallen.

"I have been right here, and sadly Rakshata is right our child is going to kill us all." Said Lloyd.

"What kind of power did it need to run?" asked Kallen

"The only thing we found powerful enough was a hyper condensed Hardron Collider. It is the equivalent of millions of Baryon and Radiant Wave Surgers combined hitting a massive Hardron blast said Lloyd and Rakshata at the same time.

"The only time we even hit the surface was when we used the Avalon before it was decommissioned. The amount of power needed is hundred maybe even thousand of years ahead of our current technology."'Said Lloyd.

" So is their no hope?" asked Kallen

"Without about 1000 9th generation knightmares yes there is no hope. I would like to point out that at the moment we only have three" Said Lloyd

"Well at least come to Tokyo with us." Said Kallen

"Very well." Said Lloyd and Rakshata in perfect unison

Lloyd and Rakshata took the Portlands while they supplied Gino with the Tristan destroyer a ninth generation knightmare the was part of a plan to supply all knights of the round with ninth generation knightmares.

The Tristan destroyer's jet mode was now equipped Hardron turrets. The new propulsion system were two miniature float systems making the Tristan 5 times faster than the Lancelot Albion. It was now equipped with a experimental MVS bow. The bow had large metal arrows which when fired spun creating a blast similar to a Hardron cannon. It had a Gladuis at its side. It was also given small jets on its legs which allowed fast strafing movement. Another feature to the jet form was a tractor beam able to pull a non-active knightmare. The biggest and final adjustment was two small circles on its hands which when combined fired a blast with slightly less power than a VARIS Cannon.

.

For Kallen a brand new Guren Mk-III with the one slash harken replaced with 4. Also the radiant wave surger took major upgrades. Now the original one had an ejection like system with a cable attached to it which allowed it a longer range. The biggest change was the 2nd radiant wave surger and doubled Guren maximum power.

The third one was the experimental Lancelot Atlantis

With a bracelet of 4 slash harkens on each wrist. Two VARIS Cannons mounted below the forearm. On the temples area of the head were 2 Hardron Cannons. The chest was now mounted with the Shinkiro's

Structural Phase Transition Cannon. Now the Lancelot's swords were replaced by the Arondight and a Yari which doubled as another Hardron cannon. Its float system no longer resemble wings rather more of a sleek backpack. Another adjustment two chaos mine launchers directly above the Hardron Cannons. The Final adjustment was on both wrists below one of the slash harkens was a MVS hidden dagger.(Assassin's creed on the brain)

"These are amazing" Said Kallen

"Lloyd designed the Lancelot I got the Guren and we shared the Tristan. Officially they are the 9.5th generation of knightmares." Said Rakshata

The Guren took off to make advance preparations in Tokyo.

Lloyd and Rakshata came with her.

Gino pulled the Lancelot Atlantis and met up with Suzaku.

"Suzaku I got you a present" Said Gino as he delivered the Lancelot Atlantis

"What is this" Said Suzaku as he examined the new knightmare

"It is the new experimental Lancelot Atlantis made by Lloyd."

"It is amazing this is far more advance then the Albion". Said Suzaku

"It is a 9.5th generation knightmare. Lloyd and Rakshata also made my new Tristan, and Kallen's new Guren." Said Gino

"What about me?" Said Xingke

"We did not ask, but Lelouch did not receive one either."

"It does not matter" Said Xingke

Just then Kallen arrived in the Guren.

She scanned the field and saw only 100 Glasgow knightmares,150 tanks, and 50 helicopters.

"Suzaku where is the army?" asked Kallen

"This is the army." said Suzaku

"You expect us to hold a 10th generation knightmare with 4th generation ones!?" Asked an agitated Kallen.

"Well yes" Said Suzaku.

Just then Lelouch showed up in the Mordred, and with an army including 7th generation knightmares, and C.C. They landed and Lelouch and C.C came over to them.

"How did you find C.C?" asked Suzaku

"Well she found me she broke out of jail when one of the guards was eating... um what was it again?" asked Lelouch

"It was the one month only limited addition Pizza Hut spectacular. It is a 5 cheese pizza with pepperoni, peanut butter, bananas, celery, and my favorite pickles."

"You broke out of prison for a disgusting pizza?" asked Suzaku.

"Well it was the last day of the month, and I just HAD to have a slice. I smashed my head against the wall like 5 times and died. The guard came over saw that I was dead turned around, and I came back to life touched him and he had panic attack and passed out." said C.C

"Oh yeah I remember now you would destroy the earth if you could have pizza when ever you wanted." said Suzaku

"I would not then I would not have my cheese-kun." Said C.C

"HEY! What about me you know I am a little thing called your husband!" Said Lelouch

"I am sure some alien would take care of me." said C.C

"Witch" Said Lelouch

"You know it" Said C.C as she passionately kissed him.

"You guys have a weird relationship" Said everybody.

Then out of the sky came the air carrier of the President of America Euphemia Li Britannia

"Suzaku catch me" Said Euphy as she jumped out of the hanger door reacting the scene when she and Suzaku had met.

"Euphy your crazy" Said as he dashed to where she was about to land and caught her.

They were about to kiss when the news came in.

The reporter sounded scared as he read the news "Breaking news Washington D.C, Beijing, Shanghai, Dalian, New York, Chicago, San Francisco, L.A, Dallas, Olympia,..." Said the reporter as he continued to list almost every major city in the world except for Tokyo.

Suddenly Knightmare X appeared in the sky all the pilots scrambled to their knightmares. All knightmares older than 7th generation fired slash harkens, the Vincents flew up and attacked with their MVS.

All of it was to no avail Knightmare X just sat there as its shield blocked all.

The knightmare then opened its chest and destroyed every knightmare below 8th generation.

The Lelouch fired the Mordred's Hardron Cannons, but they were easily blocked.

Suzaku fired 4 chaos mines while simultaneously firing his Hardron cannons.

Gino was using hit and run attacks hoping to weaken its shield.

There was no change in the shields until Kallen rushed up and used both of her Radiant Wave Surgers at 100% power.

The Knightmare lost its shields and disappeared as the Guren fell to the ground.

Gino caught it and mid-air and slowly lowered it down.

Once all of the pilots had landed and once Kallen stopped her two minuet and 34 second kiss with Gino the pilots had begun to make a plan.

"We do not know how long it will be gone, and the people will want someone to blame for the destruction of their countries" Said Euphy

"That is true but with the rise of armies come the threat of war" Said Suaku

"We do not have any other choice the people will blame the country with the least damage and at the moment that is Japan. If we do not take false action we will be tossed aside for someone who will start another war." Said Lelouch

"Are you insane another occupation of Japan fake or not will cause massive riots!" Said Kallen

"Kallen a fake invasion will only be a blockade, and military forces around the country. No rights shall be taken away, and if we don't a real invasion will come and Japan will be destroyed." Said Lelouch

" It will take a 2/3rd vote by the Japanese Council of the People." Said Kallen

"No they must not know if they do news could spread and we will be impeached. An invasion wil not be far behind." Said Lelouch

" I will have to think about it." Said Kallen

"You have 3 days that is how long we can hold of the people" Said Lelouch, Suzaku, and Euphy

"Also Lelouch how did you get the Mordred?" asked Suzaku.

"Well Anya refused to leave her oranges so she gave it to me." Said Lelouch

Euphy entered her presidential Carrier. It was starting to leave when it exploded

"EUPHY!" Yelled Suzaku

_**To be continued**_

**I kind of got caught up in my story this is Chapter 3.333333333333(you get the point part one out of 3).**

**The finale of chapter 3 will be published ON Wednesday either really earlier morning or like 3ish.**

**Depending on how things go I will end this story on chapter 5 and make a sequel.**


	6. Upgrades for Everyone Part Two

**I do not own Code Geass, Pizza Hut, Coke, or a condo in Nevada**

"Euphy!" yelled Suzaku as he ran over to the now destroyed presidential carrier

Then out the corner of his eye he saw an escape pod that had launched from the ship.

He jumped into Lancelot Atlantis and followed it catching it right before it hit a lake.

He opened it up and was relieved to see Euphemia li Britannia was alive.

"Euphy" Said Suzaku as he exited his knightmare and ran over to her.

She did not wake up. Suzaku yelled at her and she did not wake up. Suzaku shook her and she did not wake up. Suzaku checked her vital sings and they were fine then he came to the conclusion...

"Euphy why WHY did you have to go into a coma" Said Suzaku as tears ran down his cheeks.(soap opera much)

In the next few months nothing had changed knightmare X had not shown up again, the cities were still destroyed, and Euphy was still in a coma.

After the first month she was replaced as president of the united states by her younger sister Nunnally.

Lloyd and Rakshata ended up making three new powerful objects. Two new knightmares for Lelouch and Xingke.

The third was a battle carrier 5 times as powerful as the Avalon.

Lelouch opened a research report and read about the new knightmares and the new UAF(United Armed Forces) Flag Ship.

Galehaut:New knightmare with a wing based float system. Weapons included two slash harkens on each wrist. It has two MVS curved daggers which deploys from under the wrist and launched straight into the hands. It also had a new highly experimental feature. It is called the Slash Harken Obliteration mode. When activated all of the armor becomes Slash Harkens and the knightmare spins at formally unthinkable speeds. Another mode the Total Obliteration Mode activates when eight Hardron Cannons float around the wings, and constantly spin making a tunnel of deadly energy.

Cheng Long: A new knightmare what wields a MVS katana. The most deadly weapon on this beast is a weapon similar to the Guren's Radiant Wave Surger, but instead of firing the energy out it contains it allowing for powerful hand to hand knightmare combat. It has also been fitted with a new acrobatic core which allows for flips and other maneuvers to be achieved easily. Because of Xingke physical prowess he was able to use the neural interface. It also had two retractable MVS blades that come out of the forearm. The final feature I added was a small cannons on the bottom of each foot

Drijvende kasteel: A massive floating fortress with 100 Hardron cannons. It has 15 times the shield power of the Shinkiro. It sports a unique ability to split into 10 different, massive, and extremely powerful knightmare frames each one requires 20 pilots.

From Rakshata and Lloyd.

"With these weapons we should be able to fight knightmare X." thought Lelouch.

Then he heard a bang on the door and went to answer it.

It was Chuck now Chuck was not his or C.C friend. To C.C he was the god of pizza to me he was a pest.

"Hey Lelouch it will be one-hundred and fifty six dollars." Said Chuck

"ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY SIX DOLLARS!, but you only have one pizza there." Said Lelouch

"Yeah but this is the limited edition Lelouch pizza" Said Chuck

"A pizza named after me?" asked Lelouch

"Well yeah it is nation wide you are the number one spender we have ever had" Said Chuck

"Ugh fine" Said Lelouch as he pulled out his wallet and payed Chuck.

"C.C!" Yelled Lelouch

He then saw his green haired angel pop out from the kitchen

"What is so important you have to-"Said C.C right before she saw the pizza.

"YAY MY PIZZA!"Yelled C.C as she ran towards it.

"I don't think so. This pizza cost a lot of money and sense neither of us work and I somehow have unlimited amount of money I think you should come up with some payment" Said Lelouch as he raised the pizza high above his head.

"How about this" Said C.C as her lips lightly landed on his.

"That will do" Said Lelouch as he gave C.C her pizza.

"Whenever he kissed C.C he remembered why he put up with her pizza obsession." Thought Lelouch

"JUST GET OUT GINO!" Yelled Kallen

"ok" stated Gino

"NO I DON'T WANT YOU TO SAY "ok" I WANT YOU TO HAVE A BACKBONE" Said Kallen

"o-" That is all Gino was able to say before Kallen kicked him in the stomach and out the door which then slammed in his face.

"AND STAY OUT!" yelled Kallen

Kallen went to the freezer grabbed some rocky road ice cream and sat on the couch and cried.

This was one of the many fights Kallen had with Gino.

"Forget him he just does everything I say it is so annoying" Thought Kallen as she took a big gulp of the ice cream.

"Brain freeze" yelped Kallen as she rubbed her temples.

Gino was walking down to the local bar to relax and get a coke

"I don't even drink and we still fight" thought Gino

**2 pints of rocky road, and 3 cokes later...**

Gino was walking back home to apologize when he saw a shifty character outside apartment building. He saw the man go inside and thought nothing of it.

He was walking upstairs when he heard glass breaking from what sounded like his apartment. He ran up and the door was open. He walked in and saw Kallen in her bathrobe and the would be robber on the ground with his legs broken in 5 different places.

"I love it when your angry" said Gino as he and Kallen shared a kiss while listing to criminal plead for them to take him to the hospital.

Knightmare X was floating in space its pilot Gino Kouzuki Weinberg was looking at pictures of his father before the accident.

The accident was a result of a battle his father had been in. He was fighting in a newly upgraded Tristan when the float system was destroyed and ejection system damaged. He lost control of the Tristan and crashed it into a weapon storage facility and died.

He remembered how is mother was so empty after that so... hollow.

He had come back in time with his Me yje(LANG: Albanian so translate Me yje if you want) to stop it.

The first thing he did was try to eliminate Suzaku Kururugi he was the he was the guy that was always around after father died with his pink haired sister I guess.

After that he would decimate every major city in the world and force a surrender.

What he did not expect however was that he would have to fight mother and father.

During the battle of Tokyo his shields did go down, but he had no reason to disappear he could have easily killed them all he just could not kill mother or father.

Suzaku was awoken with a thump. Euphy was awake and on the floor.

"EUPHY! You awake the doctors did not expect you to wake up." Said Suzaku as he lifted her back on the bed.

"What happened?" asked Euphy

"Your carrier blew up due to an small hole in the engines. It must have suffered the damage during the fight with Knightmare X." Said Suzaku

"Suzaku help me get up I have to give a message to my people they deserve to know that their president is ok." Said Euphy

"About that Euphy...Nunnally took over the presidency." Said Suzaku

"Suzaku how long was I in a coma?" asked Euphy

"two and a half months." Said Suzaku

"I understand the people needed a leader, and I am glad that Nunnally took over." Said Euphy

Xingke was in the knightmare coliseum an illegal battle ring the attracted the richest and most powerful criminals around. He was under orders from vice president Tianzi to infiltrate and apprehend the leaders.

The first battle for him was almost a joke it was his brand new 9.5th generation knightmare against a Sutherland.

It was a ten battle championship and the toughest battle was the champion.

He was a former Britannian commander and had a powerful upgraded Vincent.

It was still no mach for him as he easily destroyed it with his katana.

After that he was invited to a meeting with the big wig.

"Hello Mr...." Said Xingke

"For now just call me Buddy." Said Buddy

"Fine now lets get down to business" Said Xingke

"hmm" Said Buddy

"You know what I mean I want to be the permanent champion" Said Xingke

"I'm sorry but law enforcement officers are not allowed to be champions, and especially the great Xingke". Said Buddy as he drew a pistol at Xingke.

Xingke jumped into action killing buddy with his katana, he picked up the pistol and shot the two guards that rushed in.

He picked up the machine guns and ran to the hanger where he entered Chang Long and took off. Once above ground he destroyed the Coliseum with his foot cannons.

Lelouch awoke to the noise of his computer humming REALLY loud.

He managed to gain enough energy to get up and saw C.C on his computer.

"Hey Lelouch guess what I found." Said C.C with a huge smile on her face.

"Um an article on pizza?" answered Lelouch

"No a website where I put in your credit card information and I get free pizza for life" Said C.C

"Oh well that's nice" Said a still tired Lelouch

"Wait... WHAT!" Said Lelouch

"Simple I now get free pizza for life." Said C.C

"For being an immortal witch how do you not know a credit card scam" Said Lelouch

"a what?" Said C.C

"Ok let me do this the simple way. You do not get pizza anymore." Said Lelouch

"What about my free pizza for life?" asked C.C

"It was fake and now we have no more money for more" Said Lelouch

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed C.C

Suddenly a call came in from Suzaku.

"Lelouch Euphy is awake, but that is not all the UAFs radar grid picked up Knightmare X.

It is heading towards Kallen and Gino's house, and I have already contacted Xingke. The UAF has agreed to send the Drijvende kasteel. I want you to meet me there now." Said Suzaku

"Ok I will be there immediately" Said Lelouch and with that he was off.

They all made it there at around the same time.

The Knightmare popped out of thin air and fired at the Lancelot first.

Suzaku dodged with only of a fraction of a second to spare.

Lelouch activated the SHO(Slash Harken obliteration) mode and was able to sustain an attack.

The Drijvende kasteel appeared and fired its cannons.

"Direct hit!" Said Suzaku

Out of the smoke came a slash harken. It stuck into the Drijvende Kasteel's armor and the cord lit up.

"We are losing all power. The reactor is failing the REAC-" the Drijvende kasteel exploded raining bodies and metal down upon the onlookers below.

Gino rushed the knightmare and prepared to strike, but knightmare X pulled back to dodge. Instead of attacking Gino he sidestepped and attack Suzaku instead.

"Oh no you don't" Said Gino as he blocked him from attacking Suzaku.

"Damn it father get out of the way" Thought Gino Kouzuki Weinberg as be appeared behind Suzaku and knocked off one of the Lancelot's legs.

"Lelouch fire you wing cannons. Kallen use the Radiant Waver Surgers. Gino use the Gladius. Xingke use your katana. I will come up and hit him with my Yuri. Lets trap him no escapes this time." Said Suzaku

Gino Kouzuki Weinberg easily predicted this due to his training from Lelouch.

Gino Kouzuki Weinberg was preparing to away when suddenly his shields went down and he lost his left leg.

"What could of..." thought Gino Kouzuki Weinberg

"GKW this is Lelouch Vi Britannia Jr, and Euphy Corneila Kururugi we are here to make you surrender.

**Sorry for the shortness of this one I will make up for it in chapter 3. Chapter 3 will be reformed so it may take longer than I originally predicted due to the fact I think I have grown to far from Suzaku as a main character. **

**For some of my fans I am making a separate story call Code Geass: Suzaku of the rebellion. It is a completely different story line then the original. For a preview PM me and I will send you part of the first chapter.**

**It will have C.C X Lelouch _Kururugi?_**

_**I will also try to incorporate a completely redesigned Nunnally X Suzaku or try for a Euphy x Suzaku **_

_**Kallen will have a small appearance  
**_


	7. Upgrades for everyone finale

"Even with your knightmares a time jump here is impossible. For a time jump to be possible I must be in space so I would like to see you get me there". Said Gino K.

"That is the easy part" Said Lelouch Jr. as he fired the Knightmare Taser.

"Now we use the tractor beam" Said Euphy Cornelia Kururugi

The whole gang watched in total confusion as knightmare X shut down and then almost descended into the sky.

"That was strange" Said Suzaku

"It was lucky. It was close to destroying us we need a base,an army, and a counter measure." Said Lelouch

"Well for a base we could use the Prime Minster retreat. It already as the defenses" Said Kallen

"That is true, and its hangers would be perfect for an army." Said Lelouch

No one seemed to notice the look on Suzaku's face. The look of horror of going back to his childhood home. The home where he had seen his friend Todoh kill his father.

Suzaku was freed from his trance with the sound of knightmares rolling up.

"What kind of knightmares are those" Said Suzaku as he looked at the new black knightmare with golden trim.

The gang waited for the pilots to come out and were surprised when they saw it was Lloyd and Rakshata.

"Hello we have some information for you" Said Rakshata

"What is it?"Said Suzaku

"See these knightmares?"Said Rakshata

"Yes" Said the whole gang

"Well you are looking at the first mass-produced 9th generation knightmare frame. These babies are called Belysnig or lighting in Swedish." Said Rakshata

"a 9th generation MASS PRODUCTION!! How is that even possible" Said Suzaku

"Simple the author wanted a super powered army to figh-" Said Rakshata before Lelouch covered her mouth.

"Uh she doesn't know what she is talking about" Said Lelouch

"Well let's get back to the knightmares" Said Suzaku

"I couldn't agree" Said Lloyd

"Well we have 1,000 of them with 10 commanders. Each of the commanders has the transformation mode of the Tristan. All of them have a pair of MVS Kris daggers. They have a less advance float system due to the fact that it makes it incredibly hard to pilot. They also have a much weaker version of the Shinkiro's shield system. The agility is equivalent to the original Lancelot. It also features four slash harkens, 3 Hardron cannons, and a Chaos Mine launcher on the left hand. The command models feature 4 Hardron cannons, 6 slash harkens, 2 Chaos Mine launchers, and a slightly better shield." Said Lloyd

"With these knightmare X will be defeated no problem" Said Kallen

"Hopefully we will also have 200 more by time knightmare X shows up" Said Rakshata

"If that happens Euphy and C.C would have command over 100 each, and the rest of us would have 200 each" Said Lelouch

"No I don't want Euphy in the line of fire" Said Suzaku

"Suzaku it is alright I know how to handle myself" Said Euphy

"But..."

"Shh" Said Euphy as she light kissed Suzaku.

"Can we get back on track" Said Kallen

"Sure" Said Suzaku and Euphy together with a light blush.

**18 years later.(Don't worry I will be switching between 2022 and 2040 for this chapter.** **I do this because future Gino will be the main character.**

"Gino Weinberg you have been accused of altering the past how do you plead" Said Judge John Ruben Cardemonde

"Not Guilty" Said Gino

"I have here a history text which shows a picture of a knightmare which was called Knightmare X. Your knightmare matches perfectly." Said John.

"My knightmare is a basic 10th generation model and could have been stolen or a copy made." Said Gino

"We have testimony from the Son of former president Lelouch." Said John

"I have proof that not only that he is a lair he is also the real culprit." Said Gino

"Really? Well until tomorrow court is adjourned do you have bail?"

"I do" Said Gino

"Then you are free to go" Said John as he slammed his Gavel down upon the table.

Gino walked out of the courtroom and ran straight into Lelouch

"Why do you lie I know you did it and I will be bringing video tomorrow why don't you just plead guilty" Said Lelouch

Gino stayed silent and walked away. He kept walking until he made sure he was not being followed and turned down an alley. He looked and saw a girl with long brown hair and shining purple eyes.

"Euphy I missed you so much" Said Gino as he kissed his long time friend and new girlfriend.

"You know if you kill my father I will die." Said Euphy

"Your father?" Asked Gino

"I never told you?" Asked Euphy

"No who is your father?" Asked Gino

"My father is Suzaku Kururugi" Said Euphy

"WHAT! Euphy... I must kill him he took advantage of my mother I saw him hugging her all the time an coming over with his pink haired sister" Said Gino

"Sister?... Oh you must mean my mother Euphy" Said Euphy

"You are named after your mother?" Asked Gino

"Yes and the Judge is the son of Milly Ashford and Rivalz Cardemonde." Said Euphy

"So he was just my mother's friend" Said Gino

"Yes he used to have a flame for her, but she chose your father instead." Said Euphy

"I always knew you came from politics, but I never knew your father was..." Said Gino

"I meant to tell you I was just waiting for the right time. Don't be angry with me." Said Euphy

"Euphy... I love you so much I could never me angry with you. I do need your knightmare though

"No... I can't you have to stand trial rather I want you to or not" Said Euphy

"I am sorry" Said Gino

"For What?" Asked a now scared Euphy

"For this" Said Gino as his left eye began to glow with the now well known power of geass

"No Gino please I beg of you know" Said Euphy

"You will give me your knightmare" Said Gino

"Yes the pass word is Q-3567-4345" Said Euphy as she tried to struggle against the command.

"Thank you Euphy and once again I am sorry." Said Gino as he walked away.

"Gino you can't please come back!" Yelled Euphy, but all she could do is cry as he walked away

Gino walked to the hanger, and was about to walk inside when a guard stopped him.

"Identification" Said the guard

Gino's left eye started to glow

"I am Euphy Kururugi and I have forgot my identification" Said Gino

"Sorry go ahead in" said the guard.

Gino walked in and jumped into the new 11th generation knightmare and took off. As soon as he broke the atmosphere he made a time jump.

**2022(6 months from former date. Time is confusing)**

Lelouch and Kallen were sitting in the prime minster bunker turned command center.

" The Hardron turrets are set up. All of the knightmares are full. Euphy's shield system is set up. Also the command center is set up" Said Kallen

"Good thank you Q... I mean Kallen" Said Lelouch

"Reminds you of the good old days doesn't it?" Said Kallen

"Yes, but this is a new fight can you tell me the specifics of the command center" Said Lelouch

"Sure the new command center as shields 1000 times more powerful than the Shinkiro's. The only entrance is a tunnel which then leads to the base 10 miles underground. The tunnel is defended with Hardron turrets. It has a satellite uplink which allows allows both communication and live video of the battlefield. Suzaku convinced Euphy to give her troops to him and take command there." Said Kallen

"I guess this is for the best. Euphy was never meant for combat." Said Lelouch

"I understand, but if something happens to Suzaku a large portion of our army will be confused." Said Kallen

"Suzaku is a good commander I have total faith in him just as in you." Said Lelouch

Just then Suzaku rushed in

"Lelouch the UAF picked up a new knightmare. It appeared from space and is now descending to this location. Euphy have raised the shields and all of the knightmares have taken ambush positions." Said Suzaku

Just then the formally dark communication screen fluttered to life as the face of Euphy began to show.

"The shield have gone down!" Yelled Euphy

On another screen Gino showed up.

"This is squad one we are engaging the enemy." Said Gino

"Gino DO NOT ENGUAGE I REPEAT DO NOT ENGUAGE!" Said Lelouch, but it was too late

Kallen watched in horror as the screen turned to static and the whole room shook.

Kallen didn't even think she ran down the hall and straight into the Guren.

"Suzaku stop her from doing something stupid. I will try to pull together a defense." Said Lelouch

Suzaku ran to the Lancelot and took off.

"All troops check in" Said Lelouch

"Squad 3 checking in" Said Cecile

"Squad 4 checking in" Said Oghi

"Squad 5 checking in" Said Villetta

"Squad 6 checking in" Said Jeremiah

"Squad 7 checking in" Said Gilbert (Guilford)

"Squad 8 checking in" Said Corneila

"Squad 9 checking in" Said Anya

"Squad 10 checking in" Said Andres Darlton

"Squad 11 checking in" Said Kallen

"Squad 12 checking in" Said Suzaku

"Squad 1 was lead by Gino so that explains that and squad 2 was lead by Hong Gu." Said Lelouch

"I have to kill Lelouch he is the only priority" Thought Gino K.

"Euphy this is Lelouch can you give me a visual" Said Lelouch

"Very well I am sending the live feed over to you" Said Euphy

Lelouch watched in a stunned manner as Squad 10 was obliterated in a matter of seconds.

He saw Anya in the Mordred try to defeat the knightmare herself only to be forced to eject.

He watched the same thing happen to Jeremiah,Gilbert, Cornelia, Villetta, and Cecile.

Lelouch activated the defenses, but could only watch as the knightmare sent out a wave that destroyed them all .

"Lelouch this is Oghi are troops are breaking rank" Said Oghi

"Damn all units retreat we can not win this battle." Said Lelouch

"Kallen and Suzaku retreat before your squads are obliterated" Said Lelouch

Suzaku retreated, but Kallen stayed strong charging at the new knightmare

"Kallen fall back!" Said Lelouch

"No Lelouch Gino was all that was worth fighting for if he is dead then I will die on the same day." Said Kallen

"Mother..." Thought Gino K.

The new knightmare dodged all of Kallen's attacks, and then fired a blast that disabled the Guren. It then activated a tractor beam and lowered it to the ground and disappeared.

"Weird I did not see the Tristan" Thought Gino K.

In truth Gino was in a command model due to the Tristan having problems.

All of the troops gathered around and made a memorial of those lost. In the middle a picture of Gino with two candles around it and some flowers in the middle.

Kallen started to cry the tears ran down her cheeks like a small creek.

"Kallen..." Said Lelouch

"SHUT UP! It s your fault it is your fault GINO IS DEAD!" Said Kallen

"Kallen! I know you need someone to blame, but it is not Lelouch's fault. Gino wanted this too he wanted a world where everything is peaceful." Said Suzaku

"No Suzaku it is ok I have been blamed for so much I don't mind being blamed for this" Said Lelouch

"No Suzaku is right I am sorry Lelouch it is just that I loved him so much and now he is gone." Said Kallen

"Kallen I know what you are going through the same thing happened with me and Euphy. I can't tell you it is going to be ok, but I know Gino would have wanted you to go on." Said Suzaku

"I know I know." Said Kallen

The whole gang did not meet for weeks and stayed in mourning.

Lelouch tried and tried to rally another army, but after the massacre not one country would send support.

Suzaku and Euphy started to rebuild the great cities of the world with the help of president Nunnally. Some of the cities were rebuilt, but were not the same. They lacked the culture and the people were reluctant to move back to the cities that were so easily destroyed. Only when Euphy turned each city into a fortress did they dare move back in.

Kallen was in no state to lead and left Euphy temporarily in charge. She had sat in bed and too sick to eat. She was finally forced to eat when Euphy came over.

"Kallen I know you are sad, but Gino would want you to live." Said Euphy

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!" Said Kallen

"I know because I grew up around him. When I was little my sister made sure one of the knights was always there. Gino was that knight he was so protective and strict, yet he was so gentle and nice." Said Euphy

Kallen looked down in depression "I guess your right Gino would want me to live on" Said Kallen

"The funny thing is he wanted to have a child, but we never had time to... you know." Said Kallen

"Suzaku wants a little girl, but we have also been too busy." Said Euphy

They both laughed at that. They did not know why they just laughed and laughed.

Lelouch had just arrived home after a tough negotiations with the world leaders.

He was wearing a plain suit and a red tie. Which made him make weird because he never wore different cloths except for his Zero outfit and his school outfit.

Lelouch walked to the room he shared with C.C and she was no where to be found. He laid down and then heard the front door slam. C.C was wearing her pizza hut work outfit. She had gotten that job after the credit card scam, and she learned that there is a free pizza and Employee discount of 10% percent.

"Hey how did the meeting go." Said C.C

"Not well I just want to relax" Said Lelouch

"I can help with that." Said C.C as she slipped off her cloth and loosened Lelouch's tie.

"Oh the witch wants to play uh?" Said Lelouch

"Well you want to relax." Said C.C as she closed the door.

Then they... Well they closed the door for a reason.

Suzaku was coming back from the same meeting.

He opened the door to his small home and walked inside. He saw Euphy inside doing the same thing she had done everyday sense the massacre. Watch the people die. She looked at Suzaku.

"Suzaku I have to improve the shields it is the only way to save more people" Said Euphy

"Euphy we have been over this the knightmare is just to advanced" Said Suzaku

"No Suzaku I looked over the shields and with some of the command models I can make a new shield grid." Said Euphy

"Well I am sure Rakshata and Lloyd will donate some for your shields" Said Suzaku

"The problem is for a world wide shield I would require over 20,000, but for a battlefield size only 15 will suffice." Said Euphy

"I will put in an order, but with the countries reluctant to put forward more support it might be difficult."Said Suzaku

"Suzaku I was talking to Kallen and it reminded me about the baby idea"Said Euphy

"Do you want to try?" asked Suzaku

"I think I do." Said Euphy

With that Suzaku picked Euphy up off her feet and to the bedroom.

Kallen was bored so she called up Xingke for a sparring session.

They both arrived at the site of the massacre, and agreed to the terms.

No Hardron blasters, Radiant Wave Surgers, or other weapons of mass destruction

No damaging the ejection system

No extreme damage to either knightmare frame

With that they started the fight. Xingke took out his katana and went in for a downward strike.

Kallen dodged the attack and went for a slash with her Radiant wave surger.

The battle lasted for several hours and ended in a stalemate.

"Thanks for the battle Xingke I really needed a release for my depression" Said Kallen

"No problem I understand that you are taking is death rather hard." Said Xingke

"Yes I am" Said Kallen

Gino K. was sitting in space waiting for his moment to strike when Lelouch(future) popped out nowhere and opened communications.

"This time you won't stand trial I am going to kill you where you stand" Said Lelouch

Lelouch charged at Gino

"Just like your father a horrible pilot" Said Gino as he dodged and destroyed Lelouch's float back.

He watched as the knightmare turned into a meteor and fell to earth.

"WARNING WARNING ejection system failing, descending to quickly unable to slow" Said the computer

Lelouch waited until he heard the computer tell him that he was within 2000 feet from the ground.

He pulled his custom hatch and jumped out and pulled the string of his parachute.

He had a rough landing, but was ok. The problem he was stuck on earth.

**Well there is the end of chapter 3 I will make more, but will focus a little more on Suzaku of the rebellion(Tyler ci Britannia commands you: Read it lol) **

**If you want to know if Gino is dead I have a hint: Gino K. is still alive.**

**Also for my # 1 fan Nitrogirl I added Rivalz X Milly keep writing your awesome D.N angel story, and the Code Geass crossover**.


	8. Children can be a pain preview

**Children can be a pain.**

**A/N I am back and better than ever. **

**I don't own code geass. **

Euphy was hard at work modifying the command models with a highly advanced A.I. Her plan was to use the A.I to focus on the shield generation while leaving it under control of pilots.

Recently she had been thinking about many variations of knightmares. So far her biggest ambition, and 2nd project was a chaos mine rocket.

It would use regular models outfitted with back mounted chaos mine launchers. They would be made in groups of four. These groups would combine to form one giant cannon.

One prototype was already in testing. So far at 50% power it was able to lower shields equal to the original Shinkiro. This was made possible due to the altered chaos mines.

When made they are infused with the energy of hardon turrets allowing them to penetrate shields. Not only that they have heat sensors which allows the launcher to determine which body part to hit based on their heat levels.

She had been working so hard lately and she knew Suzaku wanted so attention. He was acting so childish. He left her notes, and things like that. That, however is one of the many things she loved about him.

Just then he walked in behind her and put his arms around her.

"Guess what I just found out" Said Suzaku

"What"

"C.C is pregnant" Said Suzaku

Euphy sat there for a moment

"How DARE she get pregnant before I do" thought Euphy

"Euphy...." Said Suzaku

"Suzaku I want to try to have a baby again!" Blurted out Euphy.

He was taken aback. He remembered when they tried months before right before knightmare X showed up, but the world was in turmoil right now.

"Euphy you know-" Said Suzaku

"SHUT UP! A course I know that it is not a good time to have a child, but Lelouch and C.C are having one." Scream Euphy

Suzaku was about to respond when the alarm went off.

"We'll handle this later" Said Suzaku as he stormed of to Lancelot.

As soon as he was out of the hanger he established communication with Lelouch and Li Xingke.

"What is it now" Said Suzaku

"We have a fast incoming object to the surface of the earth. Satellites picked up 3 minuets ago. They determined that it was an unknown knightmare." Said Lelouch

"Knightmare X!" exclaimed Li Xingke, and Suzaku at the same time.

"There is more than one!" Said Suzaku.

"I wouldn't be to sure of that. There were two of them in space, and the one falling popped out of then air." Said Lelouch

"It doesn't matter now does it." Said Suzaku

Just then they spotted the knightmare, and right behind it a person with a parachute ejected.

"I got the person" Said Lelouch

"The knightmare is ours" Said Xingke and Suzaku

Lelouch rushed under the person in the parachute and opened his hatch.

Lelouch Jr landed in the cockpit.

"You look just like..." Said Lelouch before the mysterious pilot jumped out into a free fall.

"Good thing I took some lessons for Suzaku" Thought Lelouch Jr as he landed on his feet.

Soon he heard the crackling of his foot.

His geass controlled armor was already withdrawing back into his skin.

"Come on just a little bit more" He said to himself as roller skates formed around his feet.

With that he was off to find his godmother Rakshata.


End file.
